Magic at St Mungo's
by slytherinenerd
Summary: It was just a job. At least that what Emily Priestly told herself as she fell through the glass into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It was to be expected that she would encounter some weird things, but nothing could prepare her for what would happen next. How was she supposed to react when James Sirius Potter showed up as her newest patient?
p data-p-id="b0f643d687ac459a044938e31be8941e"I stared at the dusty glass window of the abandoned shop. It was old, with a loose wooden sign across the front declaring it to be closed till Christmas. I imagine that Christmas had come many years ago. Glancing furtively around, I touched the glass of the door. There was an immediate whoosh, and I tumbled into the shop./p
p data-p-id="7ffef6287f8a13069e7f81d4478054c0"Except a shop it no longer was. The dingy grey walls and floor had changed into a clean, clear white. Brightly colored posters danced on the walls, advertising everything from Medina's Magical Toothache Cure to Wellis Wart Powder. The biggest change was the people. Outside there had been several groups of hurried-looking Muggles, all darting past the shop that they couldn't quite see. Inside, there were brightly colored people everywhere, laughing and showing off their various strange ailments./p  
p data-p-id="87e00812418527515b2731a4c9e10b0c"I turned a corner, and found a desk with a rather large witch perched behind it./p  
p data-p-id="cafaaa97f99842ed4827120bbf739455""Welcome to St. Mungo's. What floor will you be needing today?"/p  
p data-p-id="96e3756c76954e013d53aa56452cd620"I glanced up at her nervously, then took a step forward./p  
p data-p-id="3f78aaa6b99c829a7f556aa1cec35af7""I'm Emily Priestly. I'm coming for my job interview."/p  
p data-p-id="ff4a95096ddff8231b33ce25e1703e02"The witch nodded and turned to the floor guide. "You want Floor Number Five. After you walk past the tearoom, ask the portrait of Cornilifus the 7th to let you into the office."/p  
p data-p-id="4985deff58e87990a0111a02aebe1532"I nodded and thanked her, then continued on, gripping my bag tightly in my hands. I was actually here! In St. Mungo's. Applying for a job that I've wanted ever since I was a first year. I made my way to the fifth level and slowly walked past the tea room, not wanting to miss the portrait./p  
p data-p-id="06644edad2c4916fc2902c92f31418d0""Aye! What are you doing, lass?"/p  
p data-p-id="53618bff09cb08e7e0e545dd5afa3940"I nearly jumped out of my shoes./p  
p data-p-id="82531ef53a865e5801b8244a3b07d489""What?" Then I saw a portrait hiding in a darkened hallway./p  
p data-p-id="43fa5a3ee29ca13cf26d57049e5e1292""You can't come down here. Hospital regulations," the portrait grunted./p  
p data-p-id="c5fc2395fcbfff8695c062a4c2de70ba"I inspected it more carefully. The portrait was of a fat old man in a monk's robe. He was scowling and brandishing what looked like a large, heavy staff at me./p  
p data-p-id="94b97a710413d1078194202176fbf1df""You wouldn't happen to Cornilifus, would you?"/p  
p data-p-id="0ac46612d7f66099b6d85c20725737b6"He raised one eyebrow. "So I am. Why'd ya ask?"/p  
p data-p-id="b09551fc9c7b1025f0453acd5bfd00fb"I sighed in relief. "Thank heavens! I've got a job interview, and the witch downstairs told me to find you, but I didn't know where you were, and uhhh...I just want this job so bad!"/p  
p data-p-id="bb9fb09c724c0af5d6c41631e2f0d9fd"The fat monk did not look sympathetic. "Miss, do ya have identification?"/p  
p data-p-id="3e3743797715237422c8ef898746d084""Identification?"/p  
p data-p-id="cb45e073340ac4b06762a87ca5f59f69""Yes! This is a hospital, not a nursery school. Ya can't just go anywhere ya like."/p  
p data-p-id="712040bb06c58e797d7b2e34c1b85b08""I don't have identification. I just want to get into my interview."/p  
p data-p-id="c4ded2e9a992dfd96dd4c194d4dc7698""I can't let ya in unless ya prove to me your actually you, not some axe murderer."/p  
p data-p-id="dcad2edac0c269fa0669d4665b831b03"I glared at him. "Do I look like an axe murderer to you?"/p  
p data-p-id="8b09b65285d45fa84cb4cf57ab1e2ae7"Cornilifus shrugged his shoulders. "Still need your I.D."/p  
p data-p-id="a88ab5cb019e131cf68f8ee5bfa7427a"I slumped to the ground burying my head in my hands./p  
p data-p-id="744d98719efa2e6d9fe888e2aaa67353""This is not my day."/p 


End file.
